The End of Time
by SecretShinigami
Summary: Link died and became a shinigami, what will he do when he finds out his old enemy has become a hollow! Rated T for now.. may change to M later
1. Chapter 1

The End of Time

Ch.1

The Final Battle?

**My first story, I know I can't write and am hoping for reviews that tell me how to become better, so review, I COMMAND YOU!!!! ^^**

**And now… the moment you have been waiting for… I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR LEGEND OF ZELDA!!!!! **

**This is taking place right after the battle of Las Noches, and Aizen didn't invade soul society. Legend of Zelda is a combination of Ocarina and Princess.**

Hyrule Castle

Link has arrived.

_It has been too long that Hyrule has endured his vile prescence._

"GANONDORF!!!!!!" Link yelled

"Link you're here!!! I knew you'd come to help me. I knew we could depend on you!!!!" Zelda cried joyfully

"So the great Hero has come to thwart me yet again… such a pity…" Ganon said icily.

"Why is that? You thought you could win; you know I cannot allow that!!!"

_I'll Die before I let you disgrace Hyrule!!_

"We settle this NOW!!!!!!!!!" link yelled as his battle cry and charged him.

"With pleasure!!!!" Ganon retorted as he drew his crystal sword.

_Damn him, he's still as strong as ever!!!! I can't let him win!!!_

Link swung his sword in a spin attack as Ganon jumped back and started floating on magical energy, and then fired magical blasts at Link.

"Link cover me!!!" Zelda said as she started shooting light arrows at the King of Evil.

"None of that now… this is between me and the hero." Ganon said jovially as he shot Zelda with lightning before Link could throw himself in front of her.

"NO!!! Zelda!!!" Link shouted then murmured as she fell.

"I didn't kill her, look." Ganon pointed at the cage of lightning that surrounded an unhurt Zelda. "I told her that this was between me and YOU!!!!" Ganon shouted as he shot much more lethal lightning at Link.

"Not this time!!!" Link cried as he jumped to the side, then hookshoted him, and used the momentum to charge him midair.

_Yes!!! He'll get taken down FINALLY!!!!_

Ganon swung his sword in a desperate attempt to avoid the slash, and succeded in making Link parry his sword, but was surprised when Link bashed him with his shield.

_Bet you weren't expecting that!!!!_

Ganon cursed and then said murderously "Now you DIE!!!!"

He swung his sword, and link had to drop his shield in order to parry it with both hands.

"Crap!!! He's stronger than before!!!" Link thought. The Master Sword and Ganon's blade crossed again and Link's arm almost broke. "AHHH!!" Link screamed in pain.

_This is insane!!!_

Ganon chuckled. "You really thought I'd let you win again. How pathetic, to see the Hero in such a situation."

"Shut UP!!!!!" Link screamed as he raised the sword again and charged after picking up his shield. This time Ganon laughed and fired a bolt of magic that hit him square in the chest.

Link didn't even cry out, his pain was far too great.

_Wait, where's the Triforce of Courage?!?!_

"Hahaha!!! I pushed your triforce out, and all it took was my own. Now you have a chance."

_Without my triforce I wont just wake up at the entrance…But neither will Ganon!!!!!_

"LINK!!!!!" Zelda screamed and he forced himself up again, though this time his eyes looked dull and foggy. For the First time Link realizes he could actually die. His triforce, the force that kept him going if he actually fell, was gone, along with Ganon's triforce. If either of them dies without that, they cannot come back. Ganon seems no less perturbed by that, and he just laughs at links predicament.

"You are no Hero, without your triforce… you are NOTHING!! I had magic and skill beyond what you had now when you where just a boy. I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Link just stands there as Ganon made these claims and started charging him. "LINK!!!" Navi and Zelda begged, but Link was so tired, he didn't mind death, he would be able to rest in peace finally.

_So tired… So very tired…_

Then as the blade went through him he woke up. He couldn't go now, He had to kill Ganon!! He picked up his sword and while Ganon was exulting in victory said "I cannot leave now. Not without doing THIS!!!!" and stabbed Ganon through his heart.

_I did it…_

"NO!!!!!!. I CAN'T DIE NOW!!!! CURSE YOU!!!! I WILL KILL YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE!!! YOU! WILL! KNOW! NO! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Ganon screamed, as he descended into hell. It was dark and gloomy, and he heard ghastly screams as a white death mask covered his face.

Link collapsed. Zelda tried to help him, but only got to hear his last words. "See you later princess, don't let the country I saved go to ruin without little old me…"

Link smiled as he died. He couldn't help it. Heaven felt so good, he didn't even feel bad about leaving. "I was never important besides being the Hero, and there's no use for a hero after the monsters have been killed.

_I wonder if they'll need a hero in the afterlife…I hope Zelda won't miss me, then chuckled at the thought. She couldn't miss him, he got her in danger all the time, but he would sure miss her…_

He passed quickly on and arrived.

Squad 12 detection center

Rukia stood straight up as she felt the increase in reiatsu in the seireitei.

_This one's stronger than the usual souls!!!_

She couldn't help but be excited. Detecting new arrivals to soul society was very boring, save for the few times that she got to go check powerful new arrivals.

_It's not a hollow, so I won't get a fight… but still!!!_

She only wished that she could go back on active duty, but with Byakuya more protective than usual, there was little chance of that happening.

_Damn him… He's probably hoping I'll like this boring, safe job and will stop fighting, like there is any chance of that happening. _

She also didn't get to see Ichigo after she was saved from the wounds inflicted by the damn hollow who copied Kaien.

_I miss him…This isn't like me… I haven't missed him this much since the soukyoku, and he saved my life then…_

She tore at her hair, and then proceeded to get ready to go, with a much more pessimistic view at what she was about to go do.

_I know I shouldn't reflect on the past as much, it only gets me annoyed. I know Ichigo has only been busy with observing the rebuilding of Las Noches, and he was kept busy. She knows he doesn't like acting like a spy, and wishes that someone else would do it, but when Yamamoto stamps his stick into the ground even Ichigo quiets down._

She got ready to go, making sure to keep her spirit pressure reined in, so she wouldn't scare any new arrivals, and did the scans to make sure it isn't a recorded spirit energy.

"It's probably just a new arrival with slightly higher reiatsu in the rukongai."

_I wouldn't have picked it up without using the Spiritron Capture Pod, but I still have to check on it, because it is greater than usual. I also hate the fact that the job had to be at squad 12; I hate that bastard Kurotsuchi almost as much as I hate Ichimaru. I just hope he doesn't use Nemu like a doll…That's the rumor, and though rumors don't mean anything, I can perfectly imagine that horrible man doing that to her_

Sighing, and knowing appealing to er brother about this won't help at all she makes a slight whisper. "Ichigo…were are you…"

"Right here Midget!!!"

She then felt a hand behind her. "Hi Ichigo! It's good to see you" she said excitedly." The day might not be as boring as she expected.

"Hey Rukia, want some company? I'll be around a while, Yoruichi agreed to take my spot."

"Sure why not, though it's probably going to be another boring assignment."

"Whatever I have nothing better to do today, and I am going to have a _talk_ with Byakuya about this 'assignment' he stuck you with…" Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled and started walking "As long as you call him Byakuya-sama.." she joked.

_That would be the last thing Ichigo would do._

"Like there is a chance in hell of that happening." Ichigo retorted

"This is just like old times…Let's go faster," she winked and started shunpo'ing over to the spot.

_This is great, I hope he stays for a while. Wait…WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!_

"Hey wait up!!!" he said and ran after her. He started wondering why he started feeling powerful reiatsu. Reiatsu had to be pretty strong for him to sense…

There shouldn't be anyone with this powerful in the rukongai besides captains out here on assignment, or Kukaku Shiba, who he was sure didn't live out here. Then he saw someone in shinigami robes passed out on the ground in front of him and Rukia.

"Who could that be!! It's no one I know!!!" Rukia gasped.

_Oh my God… Does he need help!!!_

"Hey guy… WAKE UP!!!!!" Ichigo yelled in his usual manner. The mystery shinigami wakes up with a shock.

**There, thank you for surviving my 1****st**** chapter, now REVIEW!!!!!! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Shocking Wake Up

Rukongai

**This chapter is dedicated to Joshua Craddock… So far one of the only 2 people I know that have read my story, and the only one too review (cry) REVIEW!!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!! TELL THEM TO REVIEW!!!!!!! =)**

Link woke up with a start and he saw two black-robed people with swords approach him.

_What the hell could they want?!?!_

Suddenly Link remembered his fight with Ganondorf, and jumped to his feet.

_Did I die!!! Or are these people who want revenge for Ganon!!! Anyway, they are coming at me with swords! What should I do?!?!_

"Stop!!! Who are you, and what do you want!?!?" Link shouted at the mystery figures.

"You're not in a situation to ask questions, quite the opposite." The orange haired man retorted. "Tell us who you are, and what squad you are from, shinigami."

_Shinigami? Squad? What the Hell is he talking about!!!_

"Get back!!! I don't want to hurt you two, so just explain yourselves!!!'

"You!? Hurt US!!!! Now that's a laugh, I'll just take that as a challenge!!!" Orange hair shouted, and drew his ridiculously sized meat-cleaver thing from his back.

_What the hell kind of weapon is that monstrosity he is wielding!!! It's ridiculous!!!_

"Ichigo!!! Don't!!! He probably is a new arrival!!!" a black haired girl next to him, who Link barely noticed before, compared to Mr. Ridiculous Sword.

_She seems kind of nice… But I have to focus on this guy._

Link drew a strange, curved sword from his back and balked.

_This sword is so bad!!! I guess I might have been a bit spoiled by the Master Sword, which was sharp as hell, and perfectly balanced, but this thing is a piece of crap!!!!_

He barely managed to block the meat-cleaver in time before it sliced his shoulder, and could barely hold it back long enough to avoid a deep cut on his shoulder, though it still hit him.

"AHHH!!!" Link screamed as the orange haired guy's sword sliced him.

_WHAT THE CRAP!!!!! I couldn't even move out of the way before I got hit!!! This guy is ridiculously strong!!!! And this shitty little toothpick can't even avoid getting a notch from the hit!!!!!_

"I'm not done yet!!!" Link cries as he swings his sword in a spin attack, his specialty, then crowed as he saw him dodge the first time, then get slashed with the spin.

_Yes!!!_

"Damn it!!!" He cries as blood starts to trickle from his wound. "You're not bad!!!"

"Shut up and come on!!!" Link taunted, and then settled into his spin stance.

_This'll catch him by surprise!!!_

"Oh YEAH!?!?!?! Take THIS GETSUUGA TENSHOU!!!!" He cried, now pissed

_What the hell!!!!_

"AHHHH!!!!" Link cried as the powerful energy attack hit him full force.

"Stop Ichigo!!!" the black haired girl repeated "This isn't a fair or necessary fight!!!!'

"Whatever… he mumbled as he hung his sword back up. "Count yourself lucky" and turned away.

"I'm not done!!! Take this!!! And charges at Ichigo."

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki!!! Second Dance White Ripple!!!" shouted the formerly peace seeking girl cried and shot ice at him, freezing him in place.

_CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

#####################

"Thanks Rukia!!!" Ichigo muttered sheepishly after Rukia saved him with her attack.

"Idiot!!! You just challenged him out of nowhere!!!! What was that about!!"

Ichigo cringed under her verbal onslaught.

_Honestly I don't know myself…Maybe my hollow influenced me a little._

"Rukia, I'm sorry, it must be a bit of hollow influence. I won't let it happen again."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to, idiot!!!" she kept on at a reduced amount of venom "You have to apologize to that soul you just beat on!! Although, it is strange for a new soul to come as a shinigami, you need very strong spirit energy, high lieutenant at least…" At the end she was in a reflective mood, and not mad at Ichigo anymore.

_He was pretty strong, to be unaffected by my spirit pressure._

"Hey Rukia, should we bring him back to the Seireitei in a block of ice, or should we get him out first?" Ichigo enquired

"Let's take him in a block, since you offered to carry him" she said in her schoolgirl voice that she used when she just gave him her powers, so long ago.

"WHAT!!!!" Ichigo yelled

_It would have to weigh a ton, I thought Rukia would teleport him or something._

"Now, now, Ichigo… you knocked him out, you have to carry him, that's fair!" Rukia said patronizingly.

"But Rukia…"

"Please Ichigo…" she said in a cute voice that would have Ichigo begging to carry him.

_I can't believe he'd fall for this… It sure is nice of him though…_

"Fine…" he grumbled right before the ice shattered, and they heard a roar of righteous anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" The shinigami cried as he broke free.

"Who the hell is this guy, who can break free of my ice without shikai!!!," "Please, we just want to bring you back to our headquarters!!! We didn't mean to fight you."

"Why should I believe you!!!" he shouted back.

"Because we are the guardians of the soul society… the afterlife… We don't want to fight you! We're sorry." Rukia responded "The idiot only attacked you because you look like one of us and you don't know how things work here. If you come with us we can get you trained as a Shinigami, and be one of us… protecting the afterlife." She added as a teaser, sensing he just wanted a place in this new world of Soul Society.

_He reminds me of Ichigo when I first met him… I know he'd be a great shinigami just by watching him fight!!! He held his own against Ichigo!!_

He broke out in a grin. "I will… once the idiot apologizes."

"Fine I'm sorry. YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!" Ichigo mumbled, then yelled, his pride wounded at being called an idiot twice today.

"He's actually not a bad guy once you get used to him." Rukia whispered to him "Hey, what's you're name.

"My name is Link… I don't have a family,

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and believe me when I say I know what It feels like to not have a family. I'd like to hear your story, since there is quite a long way back to the seireitei."

"Sure, be glad to" Link replied, finding himself at peace.

_Looks like a hero's work is never done…I'm glad I can be useful though, I can't imagine myself doing anything other than fighting._

Link smiled as he looked at where they were going, and didn't look back

**Done!!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. As always read and review… Constructive criticism I like, but flames hurt the soul. Thanks again!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unexpected Outcome

Old Execution Grounds, Seireitei

When they finally arrived, Link was looking forward to his new role. He started to tell Rukia his story, and then Ichigo, which Link discovered was the idiot's name got curious. At first Link didn't like it, but he started to tell it again, and he proved Rukia's point, that he was a cool guy.

_Wow!! I already have friends in the afterlife!!_

He started with him being known as a kokiri, and getting called by the Deku Tree, touched on meeting the gorons and zoras, and then talked about Ganondorf.

"Wow, that guy sounds really evil, as bad as Aizen is," Ichigo remarked

"Who's Aizen?" Link asked, wondering who could be as bad as Ganondorf.

"He was one of the 13 captains of Soul Society, then betrayed it and is now fighting a war with us."

"Who would want to war on heaven? It's supposed to be a paradise."

"It's not all it is cracked up to be in the living world, but he is still a nut job. He created a mixture of hollows and shinigami, and is trying to become a god."

"I'm just getting more and more confused, what's a hol…"

Link didn't finish, because right then a black skinned monster materialized in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!!!!" Link cried in shock.

"Crap, a hollow, and an ugly one at that." Rukia scowled as she talked.

Ichigo didn't skip a beat, he pulled his sword out and cried "Getsuuga Tenshou!!!" and the familiar blue slash-shaped beam of energy sliced the hollow in half, but it was quick enough to fire a projectile that hit Rukia.

_Damn!!! I couldn't stop it!!! _Both Ichigo and Link thought at the same time, _Is Rukia okay!?!?!?_.

"AHHH!!!" Rukia cried as she fell to the ground, when the projectile exploded into shrapnel that cut her sharply

"Damn, more of them are coming; I might need your help Link!!!" Ichigo stated as hollow portals appeared.

"Okay" Link replied without hesitation, "How should I kill them."

"Go for their faces. That's their weak spot."

"Okay, HRAHH!!!!" Link cried as he drew his sword-zanpaktou, he remembered the shinigami referred to it as.

They fought for a while, and one of them hit Ichigo with a ball of energy by surprise, that knocked him out.

_Damn, how could I let this happen!!_

Link didn't notice. He had just killed one of the last hollows and dashed for the last and killed it. He then turned to face them, both unconscious.

_Damn what happened to them, Ichigo must have been taken by surprised by a stronger one…_

Then his vision got dark and was knocked unconscious, but not by a hollow, the last thing he saw was an arrogant man's face, with hair that resembled Rukia's.

*****************

When Ichigo woke up he found himself in squad 4's hospital, next to Rukia, and saw none other than Hanatarou was healing his wounds.

"Hey Hanatarou, long time no see!!!" Ichigo said excitedly. He missed his friend who helped him save Rukia's life when she was going to be executed.

"Hello Ichigo" said Hanatorou, I his usual timid voice.

He turned to the side and saw Rukia was furious.

_What got into her._

"Hey Rukia what's wron…" Ichigo started before he was interrupted by Captain Ukitake coming in.

"Hello Ukitake-sama" Ichigo said. It was much easier to respect him than most of the other captains, since he helped him save Rukia.

"Good to see you too Ichigo" the captain replied warmly, "I came to debrief you on the attack that hit you and Rukia."

"Captain I..," Rukia started before Ukitake coughed as his sickness acted up again.

"Sorry Rukia could I talk to Ichigo now, I need to see if he remembers being attacked.

"Yah I do, their were tons of hollows, I was knocked out, and I would have died if he didn't rescue me."

"Funny, Kuchiki-sama said you were unconscious when he arrived."

"Who the hell is talking about Byakuya, I meant Link!!!"

Who's Link, and He didn't remember seeing any hollows, just a rogue shinigami who help a bloody blade to your wounded bodies, you owe him your life." Ukitake said, confused.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Ichigo said and got a look of satisfaction from Rukia as he realized what happened.

_Link saved us and is being punished for attacking us!!!!_

Ichigo was no idiot, he knew Byakuya would be gunning for execution as they spoke, if Link was not already dead.

"Is he dead!!!!" Ichigo asked, real fear in his eyes. He didn't want Link to get killed when he did nothing but saved him after he screwed up!!!

"No, but with Byakuya on the judges, I'm sure he will be found guilty of treason." Ukitake smiled, not realizing what happened.

"HE'S INNOCENT!!!!!!" Ichigo and Rukia cried in unison,

"He probably saved our lives from a swarm of hollows, the blood was hollow!!!" Rukia explained to a flabbergasted Ukitake.

"This is horrible!!!" Ukitake said. "We have to go now!!!! I hope we're not too late!!!"

"And so I give you this irrevocable sentence!!!" the captain-commander said "In seven days you are to be taken to the old execution grounds to die by hollows!! Do you have anything to say for yourself before you are taken away!!!"

Byakuya looked content; the bastard who hurt his sister would die. Also, since he saved the annoying oaf's life, he might show him the respect he deserves as a noble.

"Only that I did not hurt them, I just met them yesterday and they said I could join Soul Society. I would never hurt them and Ichigo was right when he said that this place was not all it was cracked up to be." Link spat at the Captain Commander.

"STOP!!!!" Ukitake cried, and everyone in the hall was surprised to see Ichigo and Rukia.

"The victims are here, good." The CC said nonchalantly, "You can spit on the worthless criminal."

"LIKE HELL" Ichigo cried

"This man is innocent" Ukitake said thunderously. "He saved these two from a swarm of hollows, not try to kill him."

Everyone was speechless.

"Thank God!!!" Link shouted jubilantly "I knew that you would help me!!!"

"Byakuya Kuckiki, were you aware of this," the CC roared.

"No Captain Yamamoto, I swear!!!" Byakuya cried, dismayed.

"I cannot eliminate the verdict, it was declared irrevocable!!!" Yamamoto declared, sadly.

"Then allow him the chance to fight for his life!!! I will train him for the seven days before the execution, and I will have him strong enough to survive."

"Are you agreeable…?" Yamamoto said to Link

"Yes." Link exclaimed.

"Fine. The verdict will be changed to If Link can kill the hollows by himself, then he will be spared. In addition, he will be trained by Captain Ukitake for seven days before the trial" Yamamoto declared, pleased tp have an honorable way out of that situation.

"On one condition" Link spoke up.

"Yes…" Yamamoto replied, desperately hoping it was something he could do without dishonor.

"If I live, I wish to join the Gotei 13" Link replied.

Everyone thought he would want nothing to do with them, and this was an agreeable turn of events.

"If you survive, you will have a seated officer's commission!!" Yamamoto boomed magnanimously, seeing it was something he could do.

Well let's stop burning daylight!! Let's start training Ukitake!!!" Link said loudly, showing how determined he was.

_I will succeed!!! I cannot lose!!!_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!! **

**The next chapter may take longer, sorry blame SCHOOL!!!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I couldn't post in so long. This is my first year with AP courses (Ugh)

And I was unused to the workload. Then when I was ready again, my hard drive blew up.

Here it is, finally, hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

**The Training**

**Link threw himself at Ukitake, unable to hold himself back any longer. These two day's were the most physically grueling experiences he had ever encountered. In order to hang in there, he had to use every scrap of skill and power he had, and he couldn't show fear, because then Ukitake would slash him, and say "Fear is the enemy…blah blah blah." Link felt fear, but he felt the fear kept him on his toes. To Link, fear was what tempered his boundless courage, what kept him from killing himself, and allowed him to think analytically. Once he set on his objective, however, his fear was pushed aside, revealing a near insane fortitude. It would not help him here, where he had no time to think, only action, and reaction. **_**I hope whatever hell Ganon is festering in is worse than this torture **_

"**You'll have to do better than that!" Ukitake admonished Link "at least if you hope to survive!" Ukitake then unleashed a ridiculous chain of blows at Link, and Link was hard pressed to block it's deadly blows. Link recalled Ichigo's description of his training. If Ukitake trained people the same as Urahara, he would have a very real chance of death. Link therefore, recalling his training on Hyrule from the past hero, and his fight with Ganondorf, and when Ukitake attacked again, he forced him into a sword lock, twisted his sword, and thus, disarmed Ukitake. "Very very good." Ukitake smiled brightly "With that skill, you are almost ready…to last 5 minutes in the pit.**

"**What!" cried, aghast "I disarmed you! If I can't do it, then how can you be strong enough o train me!" "Because, I have been only fighting you with a small fraction of my true strength. If I were to fight you with that, you would die, horribly and quickly." "So how can I become strong enough to survive?" Link questioned. "By continuing." Ukitake replied. "But one thing is true, at this rate, you will die in the pit. Therefore, I will tell you what you must try to do next. You must find out the **_**name**_** of you're zanpaktou. "And how in hell am I supposed to do that!" Link exclaimed, thoroughly lost. "By talking to it, of course." Ukitake replied, "But that is for later. Now, I will teach you how to shunpo, or flash step. Observe…**

**Link retired to his room, completely exhausted. He didn't know how much more of that training he could take**_**. Training? More like a masochist's playground**_**. Link shuddered, then lay down on his cot. **_**I should try to talk to my zanpaktou, though that just **_**sounds **_**stupid**_**. "Hey sword, wake up!" The sword exhibited a profound lack of loquaciousness. **_**Maybe I have to concentrate thoughts at it, or I can only talk to it in battle… **_**Link thought as hard as he could at the sword he did not know. **_**THAT'S the problem. **_**Link realized**_** I was trying to get the sword to help me, but if I can talk to it, then it must be a living thing, not just a sword!**__**It's part of my soul! **_**"Please tell me your name, so I can speak to you and you can help me." "I AM! MY NAME IS ---." Link nearly fell off his cot "Sword! Is that you!" "Finally!" the voice cried in relief, then stopped, dissatisfied. "You called me sword. That means you didn't hear what I said. Just come in here!" "Where is…Ahh!" Link yelled as he fell through a hole that appeared in the floor.**

**Link woke up in the middle of a forest, similar to the one he grew up in. He heard a flutter of wings and heard a familiar voice say "Get up, you lazy boy!" "Navi…is that you!" Link cried. Could it all have been just a dream! "No you idiot! It's me! -----!" "Oh," Link said, nostalgic for the time where he was the hero to all; when he felt he had a definite purpose. His sword-fairy obviously heard is thoughts, because it groaned, exasperated, "Please, please spare me those stupid, distracting, worthless thoughts. You are a shinigami now, hero to many more than you were in life. Now hurry up and find out what my name is!" "Why don't you just tell me!" Link burst out. This only inflamed the spirit "Because I did, and you aren't listening! However, if you want to do something constructive…" the fairylike being disappeared from Link's side, and in it's place, a huge hollow appeared in front of him. "What the hell!" Link said, shocked, reflexively grabbing behind him for the sword no longer there.**

_**Damn it**_**. The hollow, Link noticed was about 20 feet tall and 30 long, with a spiked tail, and spines covering it's back, resembling a dinosaur. Link drew his new sword from his side, just in time to avoid a spine lobbed at him from the hollow's back. **_**These things always have new tricks up their sleeves**_**. He spun out of the way of two more spines, then ducked under it's massive tail, and sliced the spike off the tail.**_** YES! **_**The hollow roared in anger and pain, and it rolled into a ball. **_**Shit, it's gonna launch every single spine at me at once! **_**he looked at one of the launched spines at the ground, and saw a green liquid dribble out**_**. Poison! I can't let a single one hit me! On the other hand…**_** Link settled into a defensive stance. **_**I'm going to have to time this just right… NOW!**_** "Heyaa!" Link cried as he flipped towards the hollow, using shunpo to get all the way to it. The hollow launched right then, an explosion from it's back shooting at him. Link plucked one of them right out of the sky, and with a yell, plunged it in the exposed flesh of the hollow's hide. With a final, defiant cry, the hollow died, and then…vanished into thin air!**

"**Now what in hell happened?" Link wondered "Again, and this time faster! You don't have enough time to sit around like an idiot!" "Shut up! Why am I doing this anyway?!" "You're too damn weak, that's why! All of the hollows in that pit are going to be around that strong! In order to stand a chance down there, you have to defeat at least **_**seven **_**at once!" "Where did you get seven! And how do you know about what is going on! Where were you! How…" "Shut up! These questions are immaterial compared to the fact that in 6 days, you will die at your current skill level, unless you can achieve shikai in that time!" "What is shikai? Is that question **_**important **_**enough for you!?" Link asked, angrily. "No, it isn't. Ask Ukitake about it next morning. What you should be doing now, is increasing your spirit energy by exposing it to more life-and-death situations, like…" Suddenly, **_**two**_** hollows appeared, and attacked Link. **_**Damn, again?!**_

**In Hyrule, most have forgotten the Hero. The King was glad he was gone, he thought he was an upstart pauper who had no reason to save the kingdom. The people viewed him as a hero, but one that had accomplished his task, and went to the realm of legends. The Kokiri, knowing him not to be one of them, let him be gone, though the Deku Tree, Saria, and Navi, who knew him well, were sorry at his death. The Gorons, who thought of him as a sworn brother, were happy, and feasted at his honorable and glorious fall in battle, and his success at killing the evil one. However, there was the one who could not live without him. To this person, it was inconceivable that the world should go on so smoothly without him. Unable to stand living in this world without him, she created a portal to a new world, **_**any world**_**, that didn't hold such memories of him. And then, Princess Zelda stepped through the portal.**

**Hey, thanks again for reading my story. I would really like it if you review it, I'm a greenhorn at writing fanfic. Thanks to all of you! Also Ch. 5 should be out much sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ishida was walking home from his father's hospital, where he worked as an intern. "God damn it, I hate that job." Ishida didn't know how much more condescending looks he could take from his bastard-of-a father, or the worried looks he got from the co-workers._ Probably thinking I'll give a bad report of them to Daddy…_ Ishida thought with sarcasm and disgust. His father was the one who forced him to that job anyway.Ishida was setting up a design business that would make use of his fantastic skill with needle and thread, but his father wanted him to be a doctor like him. _Why? I can tell he is disappointed in me, why doesn't he just…_ Ishida was cut out of his reverie, as an explosion occurred right by him.

_Damn it! Is that a hollow! _Ishida materialized his bow, only to see in the explosion's epicenter, a startled, yet beautiful girl _with a bow similar to his own_.

_No way, it couldn't be another Quincy, they were all dead! _Ishida dematerialized his bow and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, and she looked up, and nodded._ Obviously not the talkative sort not that I should judge..._ "What is you're name?" he tried again. "Zelda… she answered, then fainted. Ishida caught her, then decided to take her to his apartment. "Damn!" Ishida recalled, horrified "I'm supposed to meet Orihime there! I hope she understands! I don't want to blow my chances with her so soon!"

"Ishida, who is that?" Orihime asked shocked, as her boyfriend appeared in the door, holding a woman who was obviously beautiful, in his arms. "_Ishida isn't the type to bring a girl in behind my back, and especially not forget I was coming!" _she thought. Then, immediately she saw she was hurt "_of course! Ishida wouldn't betray me! I was stupid to think about it." _"Let me heal her!" she volunteered, "She looks hurt!" "Thanks Orihime," Ishida said, gratified that this wouldn't be construed the wrong way. He was worried that their new relationship, so fragile, he thought, because he felt she still might have feelings for Ichigo, might not have taken this strain. He underestimated Orihime's understanding, which he would not let happen again. "I found her in the middle of an explosion. I saw her with what looked like a Quincy boy, believe it or not, and then she fainted. "Uryuu! That's wonderful! It could be a living Quincy! Your clan might be still alive!" "I think it is more likely that she has undeveloped Quincy abilities, that was triggered by the explosion, but yes, that is possible."

It was the sixth day, and Link did not have the headway in his training he would have preferred. It was his last day of training, and he still had not achieved shikai. His strength had improved, as had his skill, but that damn sword of his still wouldn't spill it's name. He had seen Ukitake's sword, and it made him want shikai all the more. He turned to face Ukitake, still wearing his smile on his face, and charged him. It was foolhardy to think he could take him, especially with Kotowari released, but he had to try. He was knocked back, and his sword shouted at him. "Stop being so reckless! If you die, what use will your life have been to those who need you!" Link stood back, shocked. That was what he needed to hear. "FINALLY! You're listening now! What is the point of dieing? If you sacrifice yourself, and they are in danger, who will protect them? You are a shield, one who must protect those in need Don't hesitate, or they will die! Don't retreat, or they will die! Don't fail, or they will die! NOW! CALL! OUT! MY! NAME!" Link could hear it this time, and he shouted it, as loud as he could, and it was the first time, that Ukitake could remember, that he was so close to being equaled, and then he was down in a flash. Link was as powerful as him, sans bankai at least.

It was the seventh day. No one but Ukitake had seen Link's release, and Rukia and Ichigo were both apprehensive. Ichigo looked ready to jump in the pit with him, and Rukia had to hold him back, but she wanted down there as well. Then Ukitake told them, "you don't need to worry. He is at least as strong as you were right before you gained bankai, and he has as great a chance at survival down there as you do, Ichigo." Ichigo, shocked said, "How did you get him so strong, so fast," Right as the hollows entered the pit. Ukitake looked at Link then he shook his head "I did not." Then Link put his sword behind him, straight out, and Ukitake continued, "All I did, was get him to shikai, and help him learn how to use it. The strength, comes from him." Then Link shouted so all could hear, "Protect From Evil!…Masutasoto!

At first, Link was surprised, when he found out his sword's name was the name of the one he saved Hyrule with, then Masutasoto that the Master Sword was a timeless sword that went to all hero's of Hyrule, not just living ones. It looked similar to his original sword, but the guard was more angular, his sword a bit thinner and longer, and the yelllow crystal in the center, was now dull. Nevertheless, the most striking thing he found in his zanpaktou, different from everyone else's, was a Medieval-style shield, in a similar fashion to his hylian shield in life, but covered with small versions of his old crest. The ones he new well, all involved his sword, and he was confident that they would see him through, and if worse came to worse, he had his shield to fall back on.

Link, holding his shield at the ready, waited for a hollow to make the first move. When the first one did, he shouted "Gyuuken!" as he spun his sword in a spin attack. His spirit energy shot out his shield, then his sword picked it up, and spun in an attack charged with energy, decapitating the hollow. It's blood splashed on the ground, and some caught on his clothing. When the next one came, he didn't do anything so flashy, he just jumped, blocked it's mask-teeth with his shield, then slashed upward with his sword. Then, as the hollow's sensed a more powerful foe then they counted on, they bunched together, to present a harder target. Link laughed, then said "Yumi!" and his sword and shield transformed, into a bow, a black-and-white version of his hero's bow. He then added "Kamikaze Yumi" and his arrow was charged with explosive energy, then he shot it, and many hollows were greatly injured, with two dead.

Ishida was there when the girl…Zelda…woke up. She woke up with a scream, then realized she was in no danger. Ishida commented to her "We didn't know if you were going to wake up." She turned quickly and saw him, then relaxed a little, but a core of tension remained. "Who are you/' she asked, with regal airs. "My name is Uryu Ishida. I wanted to know who you are, because you seem to share a power with me." As he said this, he materialized his bow

"In this place, those with spirit bows are called Quincy. I want to know, if you know anything about that." "I cannot say I do," Zelda replied. "They are my light arrows, they were given to me by my goddesses, that is all I know of them." "Wait, what…no, I should wait to ask about you in greater detail. So you are no Quincy, but you have the innate power. Would you like me to teach you? There are a great many things to our powers than just the bow, though they are our focus. there is the Seele Schneider, the Silver tubes, and the formation of spirit particles…" "Fine, just stop babbling on!" Zelda snapped, annoyed by him, but intrigued at the continuation of her power. If he could teach her, it would get her mind off…" Zelda immediately crushed the thought, and then turned the thought pattern to "protect me from any monsters that might exist." Ishida was shocked at how much she resembled a quieter, more introspective, Rukia.

Link hacked and slashed for what felt like an eternity, changing his sword into bow, boomerang, hookshot, and many of his items formerly used in life.

Ichigo was baffled. How could one sword be so many different things? When he looked around, he sow many others were puzzled as well, but not Ukitake, who sensed his confusion and told him "His sword reflects his immense pre-death weapon training, as well as his tendency to use exactly the right weapon for a given scenario." expanding Ukitake stated "Link, in his past life, had to make use of many different tools in order to save his people. Thus his identity melded into a craftsman's, who would shudder to use an ineffective weapon. While others may use our swords, which may be ill-suited to a certain fight, his weapon is variable, able to adapt to his surroundings."

As if to illustrate his point, Link threw an energy bomb at a cluster of hollows, who blew it up with their energy. "Link is in his perfect fight, against many rather weak enemies, rather than one or two strong ones. He is a defensive fighter, as his sweeping attacks, shield, and long-range attacks attest. He can hold himself. He has no need for your help at this moment" Ukitake said as Ichigo, and Rukia, to a lesser extent than Ichigo, looked ready to jump in again. "That would invalidate the trial, and revert it to an execution. My advice; trust him."

Link was ready to collapse. He had never felt more exhausted, and wondered if the executed here were not overwhelmed, but tired out. Link kept on fighting, but he was low on spirit energy, and didn't think he could hold out much longer. Then, just as he killed a hollow, he felt more energy flow into him. He looked at the hollow, and surprised to find that it was not only larger than a normal hollow, but extremely powerful, and looked like it was evaporating.

_Must be one of those Adjucha Menos's or something. No wonder this is so hard, I have to fight swarms of hollows, any one of which might be a Menos in disguise, hiding spirit pressure. THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_

When he thought about it again, he felt a feral grin appear in his face, and felt like _laughing_! They couldn't contest the outcome if he won, and he felt stronger than he ever did before. Also, if he could beat Adjucha with his shikai, he could only imagine what was possible in Bankai. So he fought on, and stood triumphant as the last hollow went down with his Gyuuken, which he imagined was green tinged black, and imagined a voice inside him laughing with feral intensity.

Ichigo felt like applauding, but Rukia kept him down. A silent exchange passed through their eyes, and Ichigo understood the gist of it, that that time came later. It freaked him out, but he was content with it, pleased in fact.

_I really should tell her how I feel, but she'll probably just punch me and say to keep that shit out my head, or worse, saying she was in love with…hell I don't know! Probably Renji, but who COULDN'T love this girl! She's perfect!_

With a grimace, Ichigo realized just how much he sounded like Keigo right about now.

Rukia was likewise affected by this exchange, though not surprised or upset, she was puzzled.

_Could this mean I'm closer To Ichigo than Uryuu, or Sado? That I could be more than Nakama, a title I would have killed for? Could we be…more? Damn it, but I can tell that Orihime is head-over heels with him still, even though she is with Uryuu, and if she got the opportunity… and even besides that, if Neliel, were to return to her adult body, how could I compete with that?!?! And as icing to the damn cake, the infernal Soul Society Women's League declared him the fucking MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR! HE isn't even a full shinigami, and now every women here might come hounding after him. If only I knew how he felt… But he's probably too engrossed with saving the world to want me._

Link, who should be happy, as Yamamoto declared him the new _Lieutenant _of squad 13, an extremely high rank couldn't shake a feeling of extreme sadness and loneliness.

_Ichigo and Rukia will get together, they were made for each other, but what can I have. What will I allow myself to have? How can I forget my Rukia…my soulmate? How can I forget my Zelda…?_

**Well, how did you like it? I'm sorry, I couldn't hold off my Link/Zelda urges anymore, but forgive me that. Tell me what you think, and how I can improve it I am completely open to suggestions, and maybe some new ideas I didn't think up! Just post a review!**


End file.
